


Gang Aft Agley

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fake AH Crew, Gang Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't always go as planned, and Gavin was never the lucky one, was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gang Aft Agley

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to a Scots poem, "To a Mouse, on Turning Her Up in Her Nest with the Plough," written in 1785 by Robert Burns. It follows the line "The best-laid schemes o' mice an' men" and translates to "Go often askew."

“In and out, okay?” Geoff’s voice breathed through the Crew’s com system. “Take out your targets, and we’ll be able to secure the drugs without anyone the wiser.”

There were quiet acknowledgements whispered through the coms. They were scattered around an old run down motel, where they knew a rival gang was hiding and hoarding drugs. They were careful, because this gang was well armed and dangerous.

Jeremy glanced out the window and across the street, to where he could see Gavin prepping to move in, dressed in black with his golden gun glinting in his hands, a knife with the same glamor strapped to his waist. Jeremy waved to him through the window once the Englishman looked over, and whispered, “Good luck,” into a private channel to him once he’d waved back.

“You too, Lil J,” Gavin replied.

“On my mark,” Geoff’s voice interrupted. Jeremy’s grip on his sniper rifle tightened and he leaned forward from his spot in a building across the street to look through the scope.

He sensed, rather than saw, Gavin creeping forward, and knew that the others were moving in too.

“Rimmy Tim, you ready?”

Jeremy zoomed in on the door. “I have one of the guards.”

“Frylord?”

“Got the other one. Rimmy, my mark. Three, two, one.”

Jeremy pulled the trigger. The gun, its sound muffled, recoiled as the bullet flew out. He didn’t hear Ryan’s shot, but watched the heads of the guards burst and the bloody corpses crumple to the ground.

“Beard, are we clear?” Geoff asked.

“Mogar and I have taken out the others outside,” Jack’s voice replied. “We’re clear out here.”

“Frylord, move in, get those keys,” Geoff ordered.

“Already on it.” Jeremy watched through the scope as the formidable figure slipped onto the property, hardly raising dust with his footsteps and creeping under the window frames until he reached the bodies. Jeremy could barely see the blue of his eyes through his skeletal mask as Ryan’s deft gloved hands patted down the guards, stuffing their ammo in his jacket and jamming their guns, until he procured a set of keys. He flicked through them and when Jeremy gave him the all-clear in the windows, worked on unlocking the front door. Jeremy watched him creep around to the back, where he knew Ryan would unlock the back door and the gate leading to the stairs to the upper floor. After several moments, Ryan said, “Done.”

“Move in. Keep an eye on those windows, and don’t let anyone touch that alarm system until we can disable it,” Geoff hissed.

“Got it, boss,” Jeremy said. He could see the alarm easily.

Dark shapes made their way to the building, knives and guns in skilled hands, and they slipped in through unlocked doors and windows. Jeremy watched what he could through the windows and the scope of his sniper, whispering warnings about any gang members he saw.

A thrill ran through Jeremy when Geoff whispered, “Target down.”

Ryan repeated the phrase a few moments later, and then Michael. Jack’s came several seconds later.

“Hold,” Geoff hissed. “Birdo? Report.”

There was silence.

“Birdo. Report.”

They waited, hardly breathing, until Gavin finally spoke. “Target down. Target was a bloody bitch to take down, too.”

They sighed in relief as one. “You fucker,” Michael said. Jeremy agreed.

“Keep moving,” Geoff said. “We’re almost there. Rimmy, keep an eye on the alarm.”

“Yep.”

A minute of silence. Jeremy counted the seconds.

“Picking the door,” Geoff reported. “Guard me.”

There was almost another minute.

Jeremy stiffened. “Guys, there’s a car.”

“What?”

“There’s-- shit, there’s two-- four of them, SUVs, shit!”

“Police?”

Jeremy watched them exit the vehicles. “No, it’s another gang!”

“Fuck!” Geoff swore. “How many?”

“There’s at least a dozen, maybe more.”

“Can we take them?”

“I don’t think so. They’ve got explosives.”

“Fuck,” Michael said. “Abort?”

Geoff groaned. “Abort mission. Get out, do not get seen, meet with Rimmy.”

“Yes, sir,” came various whispers. Jeremy stayed still, watching, his heart thumping hard in his chest.

Within a minute the familiar silhouettes of Jeremy’s crewmates were slipping out of the motel. He counted them. Ryan, then Jack, Michael, Geoff, and--

“Where’s Birdo?”

There was a soft curse. “I’m-- I’m stuck!”

“Stuck?!” Michael whisper-shouted. “You fucking idiot, god dammit!”

“Michael, no, Michael, I’m really stuck, the window’s jammed!”

“Go out another way!”

Gavin’s heavy breathing, near panicking, chilled Jeremy. “You’ll be fine, Gav,” Jeremy murmured. “You got this.”

The other gang was moving in, heavily armed. Something was making it hard for Jeremy to breathe. He couldn’t track Gavin's movements inside. “Shit!” There was a soft thud. “I gotta hide, they’ll see me!”

“Get out of there!” Geoff ordered, his voice cracking.

“I can’t! They’re coming in!”

“Where are you? I can shoot out a window,” Jeremy said.

“Back of the place,” Gavin said miserably. “Just… go on, I’ll hide and get out on my own.”

“No, we’ll come get you!” Michael said. “We can’t leave you!”

“You’ll get killed!”

“Come to the front and I’ll shoot out a window!” Jeremy said. “Or I can move around the back, or Ryan can do it!”

“They’ll hear the glass,” Gavin said. He sounded afraid. “I’ll be okay, I’ll wait for them to clear out, I can hide in a closet.” There were shuffling sounds.

“We’ll wait,” Geoff said. “Get Kdin, tell him the plate numbers, get the others here with heavy weapons. Gavin, do not move, do not make a sound.”

Jeremy was hissing the numbers to Kdin to track when there were banging sounds in the coms. Jeremy shut up to listen, horror filling him at the sounds.

“What the fu-”

It wasn’t Gavin’s voice, but the grunt of exertion after was. There were wet dripping sounds and a thump. “S-someone found me,” Gavin said.

Then the alarms went off.

“Shit,” Michael said. “They saw me!”

Shots rang out, as well as shouts from the gang.

“Retreat!” Geoff ordered.

Fear gripped Jeremy, because he was safe right now, and the others were not, not at all.

Whatever happened next, Jeremy wasn’t completely sure. It was just screaming and gunshots and sirens, blocked out by the sound of his own heart in his ears. He managed to pick off a couple of the gang members, but when a bullet pinged of the outside of the building he was hiding in, he ducked down for cover.

The shots died down after a minute. Jeremy didn’t dare to make a sound. The coms were quiet.

There was a crack. Gavin’s voice filled the coms, spitting curses, furious, slightly hysterical. The string of threats cut off with a violent pop and static. Jeremy sat in horrified silence, wanting to vomit.

Then he heard shouting outside and risked peering through his scope again. He saw Gavin, disarmed, fighting against three of the gang members dragging him to one of the SUVs.

“They’ll find you, if I don’t kill you all my damn self!” Gavin howled. “You’re fucking idiots, the lot of you!”

Jeremy’s hands shook on the sniper.

“Hold,” Geoff whispered, his voice raw. Jeremy felt his hand on his back and crumpled. “You’ll kill Gavin if you try to take that shot now.”

“Geoff--” Jeremy started. “I… I have to… we can’t let them just fucking take him.”

“He’s letting us get away,” Geoff said. “Gavin doesn’t drop the F-bomb unless it’s something important. He’s telling us to wait and get him when it’s safe.”

“But Geoff…”

Geoff’s hand was tense on Jeremy’s shoulder. “We’ll get him back. Alive. And we will destroy them.”

The trip back was silent and solemn. Eyes were red and cheeks were tear stained. Michael hugged his knees and leaned against Ryan for support. Blood caked under Jeremy’s nails as he dug them into his arms, trying to ground himself with the pain, and every laugh and smile and joke Gavin had ever given him played in his head on a loop.

No one slept. Geoff didn’t bother with a glass, locking himself in the planning room with Kdin and Ryan and a whole bottle of Jack Daniels. Michael curled up on the couch, shaking. Jack sat in the kitchen with Matt, Trevor, Lindsay, and Steffie. Jeremy could hear a few of them crying.

Jeremy stayed in the room with Michael, pressed against the window, staring out into the darkness over the city.

“We’re gonna get him back,” Michael finally spoke, his voice rough. “We’ll get Gavin home safe.”

“I’m going to kill them all,” Jeremy said, his voice soft and flat. “As soon as Gavin is safe, I’m going to fucking murder them.”

“I’m with you there,” Michael said. “We have to focus on getting Gavin first. He’ll be okay, Lil J. Gavin’s a strong guy, you’d be surprised.”

Jeremy swallowed and pressed his forehead against the glass.

Kdin spent the next several days living on energy drinks and coffee, searching for Gavin, while Ryan helped, living on whatever mystical energy he seemed to have endless reserves of. The Crew’s vast network of informants and rats were alerted to look for the other gang, without letting slip to anyone that Gavin was missing. Jeremy spent long hours venting at the gym, and Michael tagged along when he wasn’t building bombs or bugging Ryan for any updates.

It was days, agonizing days, just over a week until Kdin, with dark circles under his manic eyes, let out a cry of victory from his desk. Everyone present crowded his desk as he told them who had their lad and where he was. He printed a map of the place and proceeded to collapse on the floor from exhaustion.

After dumping the hacker on the couch to sleep, Geoff dragged Ryan and Jack into the planning room. Once Kdin had woken up, he was dragged in to help with the plan, as well. Michael and Jeremy took to sparring in the middle of the room as they waited.

Two days later, the entire Crew was armed to the teeth. They rolled up in several far too flashy, but heavily armored, cars.

Stealth was thrown the fuck out for this one. They were going to show just what happened to anyone who hurt them.

Jeremy walked beside Geoff, cold determination on his face.

He wasn’t often in the thick of battle, but Jeremy was adamant about this one. The assault rifle felt secure in his hands, and there were knives strapped to his belt alongside his pistol.

It was an absolute bloodbath. Jeremy reveled in seeing red spilling on the ground, remembering that these fuckers kidnapped Gavin. He forced his way forward, mindless of the blood splattering his clothes, snarling as he plunged a knife into a man’s throat and shoving another one into Michael’s waiting brass knuckles.

The Crew spread out, moving through the large building, searching for Gavin and murdering any of the gang members they found.

Jeremy, now at the back of the place and alone, checked in every door. If it was locked, he kicked it down. So far, no dice.

Then he heard something, other than the muffled gunfire and screaming. Something whispering, and something almost wet. Jeremy didn’t even try that knob, instead slamming his heel solidly below the knob twice until the latch gave under his angry force and his next kick nearly broke the hinges as it slammed open.

Jeremy’s vision went red at the sight of a gang member holding a knife to Gavin’s throat and backing toward the window.

“Plan 72 C Alpha,” Jeremy said.

Gavin gave a grin and went completely limp. The gang member’s grip slackened in surprise, and then Gavin dropped to the floor.

Jeremy emptied his clip into the man. When the body slumped to the floor beside Gavin, Jeremy dropped his gun and knelt beside Gavin.

“Gavin, oh, god,” Jeremy said. He reached down, hesitant to touch him. Gavin’s eyes were barely open, but he gave him another smile. He had a few missing teeth.

“Hi, Jeremy,” he rasped. “You look well.”

“Jesus,” Jeremy said. “You don’t!”

“Nah, guess not. You’re not alone, are you?”

“No, everyone else came too.”

“Good. I’d like to see Caleb soon. I’m just… gonna nap first.” Gavin weakly hauled himself into Jeremy’s lap and went limp.

Jeremy clutched Gavin close with one arm, and the other held his pistol. Looking at Gavin made him feel sick. He felt so small and he was gaunt, like he hadn’t eaten since he was kidnapped. He was more blue and purple than his normal light tan, and Jeremy didn’t like the way one of Gavin’s arms hung. Both of his eyes were shadowed dark, and blood matted his hair. Jeremy couldn’t count the lacerations criss crossing Gavin’s body, but they did not look tended for and a few looked infected. One of his hands was heavily wrapped in bloody gauze.

His own heart ached at the sight of Gavin, so small and broken, sleeping fitfully in his lap. Jeremy didn’t want to think about the pain Gavin must have gone through. He clicked the safety off on his gun and leaned back against the wall, holding Gavin to his chest.

He had no idea how much time had passed, but eventually the distance gunshots slowed and stopped. He waited some more, until footsteps were coming down the hall. He held his pistol level with the door, but his finger sat beside the trigger, in case.

A tall, broad skull-faced man peered around the corner. Ryan inhaled sharply, and Jeremy lowered his gun.

“Gavin,” Ryan breathed.

“He’s alive,” Jeremy said softly, “but barely. Get Caleb.”

Ryan nodded. “Most of the gang is dead, but be careful.” He vanished again.

Jeremy looked down at Gavin and brushed the matted hair from his face. “Please be okay, Gav,” he whispered.

The gang was dead, and Caleb was coming in with a team of Crew-affiliated medical professionals to take Gavin. Jeremy hovered, keeping at a distance to watch Gavin without interfering. Worry gnawed at him, despite that Gavin was in good hands now, and it wasn’t until Caleb had everyone out of the hospital room that Jeremy let Gavin out of his sight.

Jeremy paced the waiting room, Michael matching his steps. Geoff fidgeted by the window, Ryan and Jack sat silent side by side. The rest of the crew was finishing up burning the other gang’s hideout to the ground.

Jeremy didn’t know how much time went by, but eventually, Caleb came out. “Gavin will be okay. He’s in really, really bad shape right now, but he’ll live.”

Geoff made a choked noise and collapsed beside Jack, looking relieved. Ryan ran a hand through his too long hair, his facepaint smudged from sweat and blood and his abandoned mask in his car.

Caleb looked at Jeremy. “He wants to see you.”

“I-- me?” Jeremy blinked.

“Yeah, as soon as he woke up, he started asking for you. He’s kind of drugged up, but not too badly. Go in and see him.”

Jeremy felt the Crew’s curious eyes on his back as he walked past Caleb and down the hallway. He hesitated in the door to Gavin’s hospital room. “Gav?” he asked after a couple of seconds.

“Jeremy,” Gavin’s too soft voice made Jeremy wince. He put on his poker face and stepped into the room.

Gavin looked too small in the hospital bed, looking hardly any better than before. He had IVs and blood pressure monitors and all manners of other machines hooked up to him. His wounds had been cleaned and stitched and he was wearing an unflattering hospital gown.

“Hey,” Jeremy said.

Gavin smiled. There was some energy in it, despite his body being completely limp. “Hi, Jeremy.”

Jeremy sat in the chair beside the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, I’ve probably got a couple infections, I’ve got several broken bones all over my body, I can’t see out my right eye, and I’m missing two fingers, but other than that, I’m great.”

Jeremy cringed. “God… I’m… I’m so sorry…”

“Not your fault. Don’t give me any ‘I’m sorry’ crap. Okay? I’m alive, and that’s what matters.”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah. All things considered…”

“Could be worse. I didn’t tell them anything, either.”

“I never thought you would. How many did you kill?”

Gavin grinned. The gaps between his teeth were unnatural for his normally glistening white smile. “A lot of ‘em. Once even when he was tryin’ to rip off my fingernails. Jammed the pliers in his eye and choked him to death with the rope he tied me up with.”

“Good job, Gav.” Jeremy wished he hadn’t had to do that, but was impressed nonetheless.

The golden boy was cold, he knew. Gold bent, and it did not break.

“Do you think I should get gold fillers?” Gavin asked, as if reading Jeremy’s mind, as he poked his tongue into the space in his jaw.

“It’s your mouth, dude.”

“Yeah, but…” Gavin trailed off. He fell quiet, looking at Jeremy.

“You okay?” Jeremy asked after a moment.

Gavin nodded. “Yeah. I just… I had some time to think.”

Jeremy sat up a little straighter.

“I’m obviously not mobile at the moment, and probably won’t be for a while, especially since I gotta get stupid dumb surgery and shit, but, uh… when I can go out, will you go with me?”

“I-- I--”

“And I mean, like, on a date, type stuff.” Gavin didn’t let him answer. “I kinda sorta have liked you for a while, y’know? Just not sure what to do about it, never had the time to think about it, but while I was in there, it was you gettin’ me through that. Every time I thought I might break, I thought of you first. Gotta protect the Crew ‘cause Jeremy will get hurt. Jeremy and the Crew will save me. And you did. And I’m not just sayin’ this ‘cause I’m on like twenty painkillers, though I think that’s helping my confidence. I do like you. A lot.”

Jeremy stared at Gavin in shocked silence for several seconds. Gavin looked back, uncertainty on his face.

“Gavin,” Jeremy said finally. “Of all times to ask me out, it’s with you in a hospital bed after a week of torture.”

Gavin gave a weak shrug. “Didn’t wanna wait any more, right?”

Jeremy laughed and grabbed Gavin’s good hand, giving it the slightest squeeze. “Pick a restaurant, I’ll make reservations once Caleb’s given you the all-clear.”

Gavin grinned widely. “Jeremy! You’re lovely!” He slumped back into his pillows, his eyes heavy. “Don’t leave yet, please?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

Gavin’s cold fingers held his, weakly, but there was a determination in his eyes outweighing any physical boundaries. “Good.”

 


End file.
